Escaping Reality
by x.uprising
Summary: Iruka x OC. Kakashi x OC. High-School Fic. When Iruka and Kakashi are asked to show the new girls around school, they gladly accept. But with Iruka's nervous demeanor and Kakashi's way with words, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Iruka's Destiny

A/N: Wow, I'm such a dork. I have three unfinished stories and this is my fourth one! But I _really _wanted to write one of these 'modern-day' stories, as some put it, so here it goes then. Oh, the characters. Hmm, they're all going to be in High School, and their age is set around fifteen, sixteen, seventeen at the oldest probably. Ah! -squeals- I've always wanted to write one of these things. Yes it is another Kakashi x OC character, but one other pairing.

Pairings: Kakashi x OC, Iruka x OC, & maybe Guy is squished somewhere in there as well.. Because every hilarous story is not complete without Guy. And I'm starting to wonder how I'll put Guy as a fifteen year old. Agh, what matters anyway? Oh, and some of the characters may be a little out of character. Except Guy. He can never act out of character! :) Hmm, now that I think about it, Iruka's OC's personality acts a lot like myself. I'm always the nerdy, brainiac girl who keeps to herself. Hahaha. Darn. Hey, this is a high-school story, right? Oh well; On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Escaping Reality.  
Chapter One: Iruka's Destiny

"Oh great. Just what we need; some more brainiacs moving here." someone yelled from the Chemistry classroom. Iruka Umino glanced at the clock for the seventh time this morning, and class had only started ten minutes ago; he did this almost always when he was nervous. Needless to say, he, as well with his best friend, were ordered to show the two girls that were moving here, around the high school. The classroom wasn't large in student size, but it necessarily small either. He leaned over and whispered to his best friend Kakashi Hatake, elsewise considered one of the 'brainiacs' that the random kid was rambling on about as he argued with the teacher.

"When do you think they'll get here?" said a nervous Iruka, fidgeting in his seat. Kakashi glanced over from one of the books he was reading, unlike everyone else.

"I don't know." he said dully, turning back to read his book. Iruka glanced over on opposite of him, his best friend Might Guy. Named suited him well.

"Aren't you worried about making an impression?" Iruka asked, yet again, glancing at the clock for the eighth time this morning. Guy laid a hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"You see, Iruka. First impressions count, but. You still have to keep a calm demeanor, such as Kakashi over there. Even though these are girls, you still have to realize what you're doing and focus on the task at hand. Besides, guys like me, heh. They don't worry about _making_ the first impression; they _are_ the first impression." he said, flashing a smile.

Iruka sighed again; thinking about girls made him all the more nervous. Not that he hadn't been with one, he just had always lost his nerve and usually slipped up.

_Knock._

_Knock._

The secretary from the office walked into the classroom. Iruka fidgeted in his seat once more. Glancing behind her, his breathing almost stopped. He saw a girl holding a lot of books in her hand, only to be knocked down by someone else. He watched her fall, blush, then slide her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and start to pick her books up again. His first reaction was to go and help her; but he couldn't. The teacher and secretary were standing in the way.

Darn them.

He leaned over to Kakashi.

"She's here.." he muttered, not taking his eyes off the girl. Kakashi looked up from the book he was reading and glanced behind the teacher and secretary. He smiled at Iruka.

"She reminds me of you." he said, watching the girl fall yet again and turning back to read his novel.

"Class! Quieten down, please! Our new student has arrived, learn your manners!" the teacher barked, motioning Iruka to come over. Iruka pointed at himself as the teacher nodded. He smoothed his shirt down and walked over, nervously, to where the teacher, secretary, and the girl were standing.

"Akane, we've decided to get someone to show you around, is that okay?" The teacher asked the girl. Akane nodded and pushed her glasses up again. "Alright, this is Iruka Umino, he'll show you around the school." the teacher said, smiling. Iruka stepped forward and held out his hand for the girl to shake. The girl sat her books down and shook Iruka's hand; in return, Iruka held her hand a moment longer than he really needed to, causing them both to blush a crimson red. "Iruka, she'll be sitting behind you so you can fill her in." the teacher said again, dismissing and thanking the secretary. Iruka blushed deeper.

"O-okay." he managed to stutter out. He looked toward Akane, who had her hands full. He picked up some books off of the stack she'd been carrying.

"Thank you." she said sweetly and smiled at Iruka. Iruka loved her smile, it wasn't like everyone elses. It gave him confidence and friendship.

* * *

**--After Class, Outside the Chemistry Classroom--**

"So, Akane. What's your next class?" he asked, still carrying the same books he'd helped her with. She felt around in her pocket for her schedule, unfolded it and read it aloud.

"It's Pre-Calculus." she said, folding the schedule up and putting it back in her pocket. Iruka emitted a light gasp. Not only was she in his next class, but she was a smart one alright. He also made a mental note that she was pretty shy and nervous, also like him.

"That's my next class as well." he said, smiling. "Want me to see you there?" he asked, gathering his courage. She smiled lightly.

"Sure!" Akane said, picking up her books from the floor and packing them. Iruka thought for a moment, in an attempt to make small talk with Akane. He couldn't get past her though, it was like she was raiding his mind and she was all he thought about. Akane kept silent as well.They arrived at the Pre-Calculus class early, always like Iruka; arriving on class early and greeting the teacher. He wondered if she was just like him, being in advanced classes in early grades like he was. Students were waiting outside of the classroom in a mob; almost like a bunch of cliques.

"So, _Iruka._Arriving early again? And, who's the girl you have with you?" someone asked, punching Iruka on the arm slightly. He flinched, wondering if he should answer back or not. It was Mizuki, after all. Captain of _everything_ you could possibly get into, everything you could _possibly _think of, and he always got the girls.

_Always._

"This is a new student." he said reluctantly, not meeting Mizuki's gaze. He looked down at Akane's books.

"Ah, new student, eh?" Mizuki said, getting closer to Akane. They were eye-to-eye and nose-to-nose. Suddenly, Iruka felt a wave of jealously wash over him. Luckily for him, the teacher opened the classroom door and directed the students to come in.

* * *

A/N: Hmm. I know Iruka's chapter was a little short, but eh. I wanted to end it right here. Don't harm me! If you liked it, let me know!


	2. Chapter 2: Kakashi Meets His Match

A/N: Okay, so first off. I'd like to thank everyone that read this. And second of all. Originally, my idea was to put the chapters in Iruka--Kakashi order, but then to all the rabid fan girls...er, fan /people/ out there, that idea just basically exploded. But the first two chapters (the previous one and this one itself) are going to be like that, to introduce the OC's and stuff. So if it looks a little weird, just bear with me. I'm doing the best I can, here, people! Alright, time for Chapter Two, I suppose. It's a little short, but hey. It's an introduction after all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Make-Out Paradise, but. I do own the computer I'm writing this on. Hehe.

Listening To: Stranger by Hilary Duff. (I love this song. Wow. I'm a nerd.)

Side A/N: I like how I kept Kakashi's beloved novel in here, and the fact that someone else reads it. :D

* * *

Escaping Reality.

Chapter Two: Meeting His Match.

Kakashi Hatake walked down the hall of the school to his class, being late as always. He didn't seemed to mind, and the teacher didn't seem to either. The rest of the class seemed to think of Kakashi as the teacher's pet in some ways, but couldn't get past the way he always secluded himself from other people. He'd found some friends, that was true, but he was always quiet--a personality trait that he found wasn't too common in the kids in school. They were _really_ loud. So loud that it could really burst an eardrum or two. A reason why he hated the class he was about to walk into. The teacher didn't really care either way whether you were quiet or excessively loud, or being late as Kakashi walked through the door. He winced as someone let out a sharp scream from the class, suddenly regretting checking this class on his schedule. He _hated_ this class, and he didn't think anything else would change his opinion.

He sat down at his regular seat and placed his books on the empty desk beside him. He glanced over at the kids in front and beside him in the room. Someone screamed again as the teacher walked through the door. The teacher quieted the class down and began to argue with the kid that always brought something stupid up--the one that _never_ stops talking and the one that would do _anything_to prove a point. This time it was about some random theory. Kakashi gave a sigh and started to read his book; Make-Out Paradise, yet again. It was something he found that he could escape in, something that could drown out everything. He loved to read. But yet, he found that the book wasn't helping much today. He was about to set the book aside and drift off to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. A loud knock as a matter of fact.

The teacher walked over and answered it, only to be greeted by the secretary and a girl.

'A very pretty girl and such...', Kakashi thought. 'Agh, stupid books. What am I thinking? I haven't met her!' he thought again, slapping himself mentally for thinking such a thing.

"Well, she is pretty.." he mumbled to himself, almost daydreaming. He was soon snapped back into reality when he heard his teacher call his name.

"Hey, Hatake! Get your head out of the gutter and get up here." the teacher yelled.

'Oh, yeah. I have to show her around..' he thought to himself while walking up to said teacher.

"Kaya, this is Kakashi. He'll be showing you around the school." the secretary said with a smile. Kakashi smiled back at Kaya, but suddenly realized that his smile couldn't be seen from the mask he was wearing, so he went with the old-fashioned wave.

"Alright. Kaya, welcome to World Geography." the teacher said, directing Kaya and Kakashi to the classroom. "Hmm, Kakashi. She'll have to sit beside you seeing that there aren't any more empty seats left."

Kakashi sighed and walked back to his seat, gathering his things off of the empty desk and sitting them underneath the desk. Kaya sat down and grabbed a book out of her purse. 'Accidentally', she dropped it in the floor in front of Kakashi, noticing he had the same book. Kakashi gasped quietly, noticing that it was the same as his. He picked it up and stared at it.

"Something wrong?" Kaya asked over the screaming kids in the background.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just have the same book.." he said, handing it back to her.

Kaya smiled and took it. "What chapter are you on?" she asked, flipping through the pages.

"Chapter three." he said, grabbing his copy and doing the same.

"Funny. I'm on chapter _four_." she said, stopping right at chapter four and showing it to him. Kakashi was taken aback; she was farther than he was, and he'd read it over and over again! Because of this, Kakashi felt like he had suddenly forgot everything and had to start over again. 'This girl sure makes a first impression..' he thought, eyeing her physical appearance by looking over the book. Although looks didn't matter to him, it surely did at the moment. He felt like he had died, gone to Heaven, got reincarnated, and then died all over again. By first-over of her personality, he noticed that she had kept to herself right away--something that Kakashi liked about her.

**--After class; the hallway--**

"Hey, you go to lunch after your next class, right?" Kakashi asked Kaya, who was glancing at her schedule, just to be sure. She picked up her books.

"Yep. Sure do." she said, placing her novel back in her purse and smiling.

"Well, I was wondering.." he trailed off, glancing around.

"Wondering...?" she repeated.

"If you'd like to sit with me." Kakashi said, suddenly realizing he didn't elaborate why. "I mean, there was another girl that moved here today, and my friend had to show her around as well, so maybe you could meet some new people. Seeing that you already know me." he said, scratching the back of his neck. Kaya smiled, noticing how Kakashi got nervous talking about things like that. 'Maybe it's the book...' Kaya wondered to herself.

"Oh, sure. I'd be happy to." she said, smiling again.

Kakashi exhaled the breath he was holding in.

"Okay, I'll see you then." he said, throwing up a hand.

"Bye!" she waved back, going in the opposite direction.

And suddenly, Kakashi didn't hate that class all of a sudden anymore. He had a reason to be early now.

Someone _had_ changed his mind after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions & Answers

A/N: So, here is the next chapter! I like this story for some random reason...maybe because I wrote it..eh? Oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; or Kakashi; or Iruka; Or Guy. xD Oh, how that would be funny. I can just see it now. Or the song I'm listening to. But, thank you, Kishimoto-sama. Your series rocks my pink designer socks. (Inside joke. Haha.)

Listening To: Open Your Eyes by Sum 41.

* * *

Escaping Reality.

Chapter Three: Questions & Answers.

**--Lunchtime; The Cafeteria--**

"Hey, Akane. Did you know there was another girl that moved here today?" Iruka asked Akane, who was pushing up her glasses and adjusting her shirt. She looked up.

"No, I didn't.."

"Maybe you know her. I heard she was from the same area you were." Iruka said, being a gentlemen and handing her a cafeteria tray. (A/N: I hate those things...) She smiled.

"Hmm, funny. I had a friend that moved away around the same time I had to..but, it would be a coincidence." she said, going through the line.

"Could be. You never know!" he said, starting to get nervous when he ended up behind her in the lunch line.

"Hey! Iruka!" someone yelled from the opposite direction. Iruka glanced over and saw Kakashi and Guy, along with a girl Iruka guessed was Kakashi's 'escort' of sorts. She was talking to Kakashi at the table, and by the looks of it, they were getting along well.

_Really well._

But he knew Kakashi was just being friendly. Right? Oh well, he had a table to go to. As he was walking along and debated to whether to sit beside of Akane or his friends. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Akane scream.

_Loud._

"KAYA!! Oh MY GOSH, IS THAT YOU?" Akane screamed, running towards the girl. Kaya got up and hugged her.

"Akane!" she yelled again. Iruka sat down beside of his friends and quickly exchanged glances with them. _Confused _glances, more or less.

"You and Akane seem to get along well, Iruka."Guy said, nudging Iruka on the shoulder.

Iruka blushed at this. Had everyone came to their conclusions already?

"She's just a friend..heck. I don't even think she considers me a friend.." Iruka said, glancing over at the two girls hugging. They finally sat down beside each other on the opposite side of the table. Iruka kept eating his lunch, while Guy and Kakashi just sat and talked. He glanced at Akane every now and then, wondering if she had heard anything, or if she thought...they were more than friends.

'No! I'm kidding myself. This is too quick. She's just a friend.' Iruka told himself, mentally arguing with himself as well. He _hated_ having a conscience. _It was always right._

"Oh, well, guys. I'm Akane. And this is Kaya." Akane said, smiling at everyone and pointing to Kaya.

"Well, I'm Guy, and this here is Kakashi. And that one over there is Iruka." Guy said.

"Iruka, this is the girl you probably heard about." Akane directed toward Iruka, who was too off in his mind arguing with himself to hear.

"Iruka!" everyone yelled at once, making Iruka jump.

"Yeah?!" he said, almost spitting out his food. "Oh, oh yeah. She was the girl I heard about." he said, calming himself down.

"Heh, Kakashi. I'm glad I sat with you today. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met Akane again." Kaya said, smiling. Kakashi felt Guy kick him under the table. He glared.

"What's that for?" he whispered. Guy flashed a smile.

"You know." he said simply. Oh, Kakashi knew alright. He wasn't man enough to admit to it, though. He suddenly felt like Iruka, all nervous and such.

"How old are you guys?" Akane asked, continuing to eat.

"Fifteen." Kakashi and Guy said. Iruka glanced up.

"Fourteen and a half." Iruka said, concealing his blush. Akane laughed.

"A half?" she repeated, quickly turning her attention toward Iruka.

"My birthday is late..it's..a week from now though.." he said, not looking up. She giggled again.

"What about you girls?" Guy asked, flashing yet another smile.

"Fifteen." they both answered. Iruka could felt heat rising to his face again. 'Great. I'm the youngest one here..' he thought, twirling his fork around absentmindedly.

"Something wrong, Iruka?" Akane asked, turning toward the brunette. He looked up.

"Huh? Oh, no. Just thinking about something." he said before getting up to go toward a vending machine.

"I think there's something wrong with him." Kaya pointed out to Akane, who was practically staring at Iruka while he was at a vending machine.

"He's shy. Personally, he's always been like that." Guy said, getting up as well. Kakashi got up as well, leaving the two girls alone at the table.

"You like Iruka, don't you?" Kaya asked her friend, who blushed at this.

"I..er..uh..n..ye..yeah. I do. He's sweet." she mustered out. "You like Kakashi, don't you?" she asked with a slight smile. Kaya smiled.

"He's just a friend."

"Sure?" Akane asked with a devious smile.

"Yep."

"Sure doesn't seem like it." Akane said again.

"Doesn't seem like what, hmm? What are we talking about here?" Guy asked, sitting down. Akane and Kaya looked at each other, wondering what to say.

"Nothing." they both said at once.

"You girls are hiding something, aren't you?" Guy asked again, flashing a curious smile.

"Hiding what?" Kakashi said, coming over again. Akane glanced over at the vending machine Iruka was still at, attempting to get something out of it. She laughed to herself and went over to him, leaving Kaya by herself with Kakashi and Guy.

"Having trouble?" Akane asked, walking over. Iruka jumped at the sound of her voice, blushing.

"A little..." he said, putting another coin in.

"Mind if I help?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure."

She put another coin in and pushed the same button Iruka did; and the candy bar came out. Iruka gasped.

"How did you do that?" he asked, dumbfounded. She giggled.

"Magic touch, I guess." she said, handing it to him. 'Magic touch..I wonder what she touches comes to--' 'NO! I can't think like that..stupid Kakashi and his romance novels...' he argued with himself mentally, yet again. Walking back to the table, Iruka and Akane sat down. Everyone smiled at Iruka and Akane.

"What?" he asked, sitting down. Realizing that, clearly, something had went on after he'd left.

"Is there something on my face?" Akane said self-consciously, glancing at everyone who was smiling at her.

"Oh, no. It's nothing." Guy said, propping his legs up on the table and leaning back.

"Okay, guys. What went on?" Iruka asked, slamming his candy bar on the table. Everyone glared. Iruka _never_ got mad, and he never slammed anything down, either.

"Nothing! We're being serious!" Kakashi said, raising his hands in defense. Surprisingly, Iruka was in the mood to believe it. He was seriously confused right now, about everything, mostly. He sighed and continued to eat, throwing the wrapper at Kakashi.

"Oh, guys!" Guy said, suddenly getting his legs off of the table. Everyone looked over.

"I'm throwing a little get-together at my house, you guys are free to come," he said, then looked over at Akane and Kaya, "you girls can come as well." he said, flashing a smile and winking. "What do ya say, Kakashi?"

"Sure..I guess..?"

"Iruka?" Guy asked. Everyone looked toward Iruka.

"Oh, well. I don't know, I've got some things to do and--"

"You know, Iruka. It could get you away from everything and have fun for a while." Akane offered.

Iruka thought about it for a minute. One: He couldn't really dance, if there was dancing. Two: He wasn't really 'socialized', and three: He didn't know if Akane would be there or not. He didn't want to be alone with Guy. Scary things could happen. Of course, he couldn't just sit in his room all day and sulk about how he _couldv'e_ got to go to it, but _chose not to._ He sighed. It was messed up either way you looked at it.

"Are you girls coming?" Guy asked, still smiling.

"Sure." They said in unison. "I've got nothing better to do, and I haven't got any homework yet, so I guess I'll come." Akane said.

'Well, scratch off reason number three.' Iruka thought to himself.

"So, Iruka, what do you say?" Guy asked again.

He sighed in defeat.

"I guess." he said, half-smiling.


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

A/N:

Hmm...so it just occured to me that you can take CD's and listen to them on your computer...I wonder what else I've been missing out on ever since my stereo system tore up..

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; but I do have pictures of Kakashi and Iruka in my room.  
My pictures, fools. Mine..

Listening To: The sounds of my computer. Oh, how interesting.

* * *

Escaping Reality.  
Chapter Four: Feelings

**--The House; Guy's Party--**

Iruka positioned himself in front of the door. 'Should I go home or should I go in..?' he thought to himself. He wasn't wearing anything dress up-ish, he was just wearing a casual pair of jeans and a button-down shirt. He shoved his hands in his pockets and his knocked on the door reluctantly.

"Iruka! My friend! My pal! Nice to see you!" Guy yelled. Iruka winced.

"Nice to..see you as well.." Iruka pointed out.

"Come in!" Guy yelled again.

Iruka walked through the door. To his surprise, it looked like almost all of the school was crammed into Guy's house.

"Kakashi is over there if you want to go speak to him." Guy informed. Iruka glanced over and saw Kakashi, who was on the couch, reading. Also to his surprise, Akane and Kaya weren't anywhere near. In fact, they weren't even there yet.

"Guy? Is..Is Akane here yet?" Iruka asked, nervous. Guy gave a flashing smile.

"Heh. No, actually, she isn't here yet, but I'll let you know when she is here. Sound good?"

Iruka nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"Alright, go dance the night away with your youth! You might want to hurry before luck runs out!" Guy yelled as Iruka walked over to Kakashi.

"Hey." Iruka said, sitting down beside him.

Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Oh. Hey. You seen Akane yet?" Kakashi asked, flipping a page in his book. Iruka sighed and sank down into the couch.

"No..Guy said she wasn't here.." Iruka said, grabbing a magazine and pretending to read it. Kakashi looked over at him.

"Were you planning to ask her out?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. Iruka froze inside. What was it to him? Why did it matter to him? And the most important question, how did he figure it out?

"Why..?" Iruka asked concernly. Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Just wondering.." Kakashi said, turning another page in his book. Iruka froze again.

"Yeah. I'm su--oh..my.." Iruka started off, but was distracted at the beautiful young woman walking in the door, waving at someone in the background. Maybe Guy should have informed him that this _was actually_ a _dress-up_ party..

"That's Akane, isn't it?" Kakashi asked, putting down his book and nudging his friend. Iruka could only nod, he probably couldn't muster up enough courage to say anything back. Akane was in a white layered dress with embroidered roses; Her tan skin contrasted perfectly against the white. Kaya walked through the door as well, wearing a silver sparkled dress. Iruka glanced over at Kakashi, whose visible eye widened.

"I'd never thought girls could look _this _good.." Kakashi said. Iruka only nodded again as Akane came over to him.

"Hey, Iruka! Nice to see you!" Akane said, throwing her arms around him in a hug. His whole body froze, yet again. He could barely get his motor skills to function properly.

"N-Nice...t-to..s-see yo-you t-to-too..." he barely managed to spit out.

"Hey, Kakashi." Kaya said plainly.

"Hey." Kakashi said back, flicking his wrist in some sort of wave.

"Uhm, Iruka, are you okay? You look a little...overheated.." Akane asked, putting the back of her wrist up to Iruka's forehead. This action made Iruka's whole body get even hotter--he was almost sweating at her touch. He managed to speak back.

"No, I'm fine..The room is a little stuffy.." he said, quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Yeah, it is a little hot in here.." Akane said, looking around.

'Yeah..maybe it's because you're in the ro--NO! I can't think like that...stupid Kakashi...stupid Guy...stupid party...stupid hormones...' he thought, thinking of every other 'stupid' thing he could possibly think of.

"Would you like something to drink?" Iruka asked, calming himself down and snapping himself back to reality--he was a gentleman, after all. Akane nodded. Iruka got up off of the couch--which seemed like a horrific thing to do, considering his whole body could _barely_move-- and went to the punch bowl. He sighed upon arrival, wondering why his whole body had suddenly went into 'overheated' mode, as Akane put it. He poured the red liquid into a cup and walked back over with it, handed it to her and smiled.

"Thanks." she said simply. He wasn't in the mood for anything to drink or eat at the moment. He needed to calm himself down first. He wondered why he acted in such a manner--he wasn't like that when she was around them at school. He frowned visibly, wondering if she thought they were more than friends.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Iruka stated for someone, well, rather, anyone to hear. Much less to anyone around him, they were all dancing or talking to pay attention to him.

Outside, Iruka sat down on the porch swing, rocking back and forth and thinking out loud.

"I don't think she likes me. I mean, who would..I think I'm taking things too far...although, she _does_ look very pretty tonight." He said to himself, sighing. "Ah, man. What am I thinking? Said person doesn't like me.._I_ barely even like me. Oh man, this is confusing. I shouldn't worry that much." he said, sighing yet again and placing his head in his hands. "Stupid internal conflicts." he muttered to himself, getting up and walking out into the yard, kicking a lonesome rock around as he went.

Meanwhile, unbeknownest to Iruka, Akane was at the threshold of the door, hearing his whole conversation to himself. She laughed quietly, not wanting him to know she'd been there the whole time. Things remained that way until someone bumped into her and she let out a earsplitting scream of something inaudible. Iruka looked toward the door, while Akane hid behind the wooden thing. He sighed yet again.

"Stupid party. I wish I never came. Guy could have informed me that it was supposed to be a 'dress-up' thing. I mean, look at Kakashi for Heaven's sake. _He_ even dressed up for this thing, and look at me. I'm in a stupid button-down shirt and a pair of jeans for crying out loud. I have horrible fashion sense." he said, rubbing the scar on his nose.

"And to make things worse--the most beautiful girl at this party doesn't like me." he pointed out, mentally cursing himself for coming to this party. He kicked the rock again and sat down on the bench.

"I'd like to know who that girl is. It sure isn't me." Akane said from behind a nervous, blushing, hormone-driven Iruka. He turned around slowly--he could recognize that voice anywhere. Sure enough, it was Akane.

"H-have you been here..t-the wh-whole time?" he asked nervously, playing with his hair. Akane nodded, which only made Iruka blush deeper.

"Yep. And I've heard your whole conversation to yourself, too." she said, sitting down beside him.

"Word gets out fast, doesn't it?" he said, staring at the grass.

"Yeah. And I think you have fine fashion sense. This shirt looks good on you." she said, blushing slightly. He looked away in an attempt to conceal his blush. "By the way, mind if I ask if who this 'said person' is?" she asked, making air quotes around 'said person'.

He sighed. He might as well tell her.

"It's you." he said, still staring at the grass. Akane was taken aback at this, which made her blush redder.

"M..Me?" she repeated. Iruka only nodded as she got closer.

"Yeah..I think you're the most beautiful girl here tonight.." he said, looking up at the night sky and leaning back.

"Well, 'said person' thinks Iruka is wrong. 'Said person' likes Iruka back." she said, yet again making air quotes and giggling.

"You like me back?" he stated, not wanting for her to hear. After all, it was a thought he'd rather let keep _inside not outside._Akane nodded.

"Yeah. 'Said person' does like Iruka." she repeated again. Iruka mustered up enough courage to place his hand in hers and smile. She leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek, making him blush...yet again. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her to pull her into a close hug. He directed her toward the house.

"Would 'said person' like to dance with Iruka?" Iruka asked, laughing at his third-person antics. Akane giggled.

"Yes, I would." she stated bravely. He smiled and they walked back together to the house.

* * *

**--Meanwhile...--**

"Kaya, is there something on your mind? You look a little...dazed out." Kakashi stated, putting his book away and sitting beside her. Kaya glanced over.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." she lied, twirling her fingers together in a nervous motion. Kakashi quickly took notice of this and placed his hand over hers.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking her in the eye this time. Kaya's whole body seemed to tense up at the touch, causing her to blush.

"I..well..uh.." she started. 'Maybe Akane _was_ right..Maybe I _do_like Kakashi more than I thought I would.

"Well, you..uh..maybe want to tell me before I go into hibernation?" he mocked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Well...you see.." she started again, making Kakashi sigh in frustration.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I like you. There. Happy?" she said just a little too quickly and looking away. Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"Yes. I am happy. But there is something on my mind as well." he said. Kaya looked over.

"What is it?"

"Well, I like you too..I just..didn't know how to tell you." he said, half-smiling. This made Kaya's face brighten up.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah..and, you have the same book as me. So how could I not?" he joked, pointing to his book and smiling. She nodded and giggled, moving closer to him and placing her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you do." she said, closing her eyes.

"I'm glad you do too." he said, placing a hand in hers and falling into a slumber.


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy?

A/N: Hmm, not much to say here. I like this story a lot and I hope you guys do too, I enjoy writing it. If you think I'm doing a bad job, or if you think I'm doing a good job, feel free to review. I need to know so that way if I'm doing anything wrong, I can improve it to your liking. Let's just say that I do have a stubborn streak in me, and I might not update until I get some more reviews. Plus, it helps me to criticize my own work and see which areas and aspects I need to concentrate on. Reviews are good for the soul, as they say! ...Okay, maybe they don't, but review anyway. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wouldn't give him away if I did. Heh.

Listening To: Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers. I wouldn't normally listen to them, but I like this song and another one that they'd put out a while ago. I'm such a nerd. :D

Escaping Reality

Chapter Five: Jealousy?

**--The Next Day; At School--**

* * *

Guy slammed his locker.

Guy slammed his locker very hard, mind you.

It wasn't because the stupid thing decided to be stubborn this morning, and it took almost ten tries to get it open. Or it wasn't because he couldn't find his favourite shirt because someone sneaked into his room last night during the party and stole it. Or it wasn't because someone knocked and broke his mom's favourite lawn gnome.

No.

He had other reasons. Right now, he was _infuriated_. This day was just starting as he glanced up at the clock that read '8:oo'. This day was just starting and he couldn't take it; he wanted to leave and go home.

No.

If he went home, he would be reminded of the party, and the incidents that happened at the party. He just wanted to go somewhere; anywhere but here.

"Hey Guy! How are you today?" A cheery Iruka said as he came down the hallway to his friend's locker. Guy cringed. Iruka just so _happened_ to be _one_ of the _two reasons_ he just _happened_ to be angry. He reluctantly turned around.

"I'm not feeling well," he said, opening his locker again and slamming it for effect, "sorry." he said, then walked off. Iruka thanked his lucky stars as Kakashi walked over to him.

"What's up with him?" Kakashi said, pointing to Guy as he walked in the classroom. Iruka only shrugged. He seriously hoped he didn't get on Guy's bad side; because Guy's bad side was _seriously_ ugly.

"Don't know. All I said was, 'Hey, how are you?' and he slammed his locker in my face and said he wasn't feeling well and walked off."

"Hm. Come to think of it, Guy's been acting a little strange ever since we walked Akane and Kaya home yesterday night." Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah, in fact, I saw him looking out the window as we did. I just didn't want to say anything."

"You think he's.." Kakashi looked away, "jealous?"

Normally, Guy would be all happy and cheery. But ever since last night, Iruka did notice that Guy was a little weird.

"I don't know, I don't think Guy is the type to do that." Iruka said, cocking an eyebrow.

"You haven't been around him long enough, have you?" Kakashi asked.

"Why? _Is_he the type to be jealous? I mean, they're only our.." Now it was Iruka's turn to look away, "girlfriends." he said hesitantly.

"Well..Probably. I can see him being jealous." Kakashi said, scanning the hall around and walking into the classroom.

"I don't know, maybe he is seriously feeling bad." Iruka said, walking into the classroom alongside Kakashi.

But just as Kakashi was about to protest, the teacher started the lesson.

* * *

**--After Class; The Hallway.--**

"Guy, come over here for a minute. We want to have a word." Kakashi said simply, leaning against a locker. He glanced up the hallway, seeing Kaya and Akane talking with a teacher. Guy cringed. He didn't want a single thing to do with Iruka or Kakashi, and him bringing it up would only make it worse. A lot worse.

"What is it?" he said bitterly. Iruka winced; the sound of his words were hateful and rash. Something that he didn't like at all.

"We know something is wrong with you. And as friends, we want to know what it is because--"

Whack.

Iruka was sent across the short distance he was standing from into the locker that Kakashi had previously leaned up against.

"Don't talk to me." Guy said harshly, and walked off. Kakashi held out a hand for his friend to get up.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, helping him up and brushing his shirt off. Iruka nodded and placed a hand up to his jaw where he'd been hit. The guy had a left hook alright; Iruka found out the hard way.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Iruka! Are you okay? I just saw what happened." Akane said, dropping her books and running toward her new-found love. She dropped everything and wrapped her arms around Iruka, afraid he had seriously been hurt.

"I'm fine. It's nothing but a scratch." he said, putting on a brave face for Akane's sake. Kaya came running over as well.

"Is he okay?" she asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, he should be fine..but.." Kakashi trailed off.

"What?" everyone said, turning around to face Kakashi.

"I don't see why Guy didn't hit you harder. If you noticed, he hesitated before he hit you. Then after he did, he looked over his shoulder at you. If he really wanted to, he would have started a full-scale fight with you. It doesn't make sense." Kakashi noticed.

"He's right..Maybe he didn't want to hurt me, he's just angry." Iruka said, rubbing his cheek.

"Well, we got our answer then.." Kakashi said, sighing.

"Yeah.."

"What..answer..?" Akane asked, taking ahold of Iruka's hand and squeezing it.

"Well, we figured.." Iruka stopped and looked at Kakashi, who nodded. "...that he's..jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" Kaya asked.

"Of..us." Kakashi said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Wha..why is he jealous of us? I mean, we met like, three or four days ago or whatever, and he punched Iruka in the face! How could...oh. He's jealous..because..he doesn't have..a girlfriend.." Akane said slowly, looking down. Iruka, taking notice of the single tear flowing down her cheek, took her head in his hand and wiped it away with his finger.

"It's fine. We'll have this all sorted out." he said, giving a brave smile that Akane couldn't help but to giggle slightly at.

* * *

**--That Evening; A Phone call--**

Iruka awoke from his afternoon/evening nap, only because he'd been dead tired from school and he was also hungry. Realizing that it was almost six and he hadn't ate yet, he got up lazily and went toward the kitchen. He was about to sit down when his telephone had rang. He sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said in a tired voice.

"Hey." said a husky voice that could only be known as Kakashi's. "I've got someone who wants to talk to you."

Hearing this, Iruka's ears perked up and blushed lightly. Had Akane called Kakashi just so she could talk to Iruka? Had she only called just because she'd been too shy to call him herself?

"Hey..Iruka." a male voice said. Iruka slumped down in the chair, realizing it wasn't Akane after all, it was Guy.

So much for dreaming.

Which only meant he'd have to call her himself.

Which was another thing to worry his head off about.

"Iruka?" Guy asked, snapping Iruka out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking. Something you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, getting up and looking in his cabinet for something favorable to eat.

"Yeah..look..I wanted to..apologize," Guy paused. "..not only to you, but to Kakashi as well..I guess I shouldn't have acted the way I did. And Iruka, I really am sorry for punching you..I didn't mean to. I'll pay the bill if it was serious and you have to go to the hospital." Guy said in a sincere tone.

Iruka laughed. "No, I don't have to go o the hospital. And your apology is accepted."

"Good. What about you Kakashi?" Guy asked.

"Yep. Apology is accepted. I'm glad we sorted things out now." Kakashi said. Thinking of another plan, he was sure his friends could see the smile on his face even through the telephone.

"Guy, I know someone who you could go with."

Yes. What an excellent plan.


	6. Chapter 6: Firsts

A/N: I can't believe it took me this long to get this up, I apologize. I've been busy and my birthday is the sixth of August, so my family and I have been making plans. Again, I apologize for getting this (and other chapters) up so late. But, rest assured, I will have more chapters up. Maybe I should get my nose out of my Nintendo DS games. Oh well. You know, for a multicharactered story, it sure focuses a lot on Iruka and Kakashi. Hmm. I'd be nice to meet a person as nice as Iruka...:D sorreh. on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Listening To: The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars.

* * *

Escaping Reality

Chapter Six: Firsts 

Iruka cursed himself mentally for not having enough courage to pick up the phone already. What was he waiting for? It's not like the phone would bite him or anything. He sighed and looked at the clock on his telephone. It was already thirty minutes past-time when he told Akane he'd call her. Coming to his conclusions, he thought that she'd get mad and yell at him or something. And that was something he couldn't take right now. He picked up the phone and started to dial a number when it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Iruka." Akane said from the other line. The tone of her voice made Iruka's nerves instantly calm down.

"I'm sorry, I was just about to ca--"

"It's fine, I just got home anyway." Akane said. Iruka swore he could feel her smile through the phone, which only made his insides go insane. "Well, I have something to tell you..well, more or less ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Well, Kaya and I were talking today. Kakashi and her are going out on a date tomorrow and she was wondering if you and I would like to tag along."

Iruka semi-froze. This meant an actual date.

"You know, like a double date." she added.

Iruka froze completely. Sure, he could get dates but he's never actually been on one. This was going to be bad.

"To where?" he asked, twirling his fingers together in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Dinner and then somewhere else. I don't know yet."

Iruka sighed quietly. He might as well. First time for everything, right?

"Sure, I'd love to." he said in his happiest voice he could muster up. He heard Akane giggle.

"Alright. Does seven sound good?"

"Yep. I'll be by at seven."

"Okay. Bye Iruka."

Click.

But Iruka forgot something.

* * *

**--Saturday, Iruka's House; 6:30--**

Iruka sighed and slumped further down in his chair. He wondered how he got himself into this mess anyway. Tonight was going to be a bad night, he could already tell. He ran out of his favourite cereal for breakfast, the sandwich he had for lunch was horrible, he couldn't find anything to wear, and worst of all, he couldn't stop being so nervous. He sighed and got up, knowing he'd rather be early to pick Akane up than late. Kakashi would probably be late; as always.

Iruka got out from his sulking chair and went downstairs and closed the front door behind him and locked it. He could walk to Akane's house because it was just down the street after all. He saw a flower on the side of the road and picked it for her. He smiled, knowing she would probably like it.

It took him a minute to find the right house, but he walked up the sidewalk and onto the front porch. Akane's family sure did take care of their house's appeal. The house was pretty nice. He sighed, a little nervous, and knocked on the door twice. He looked around then down at his shoes waiting for someone to answer. He was about to knock again when Akane stepped through.

"Hey, sorry it took so long, I was upstairs." she said, smiling. Iruka didn't notice, he was just staring at her. She looked stunning, even if she didn't have anything flashy on. Just a simple dress and a pair of shoes was all she needed. Heck, she looked good in anything in Iruka's opinion.

"Iruka?" Akane said again, snapping Iruka out of his daydreaming.

"Oh, sorry. If you need more time, I'll be happy to wait." he said, smiling.

"I think I have everything.." she said, turning around and locked the door.

"Oh, I brought you this." Iruka said, handing Akane the flower. She smiled.

"It's pretty...oh, hey. I have an idea." she said, taking a hairclip out of her purse and handing it to Iruka, who looked puzzled. "We can pin it in my hair." she said, smiling. Iruka cocked an eyebrow and fiddled with the hairbow, trying to get it to snap open. Akane laughed.

"Here." she said, taking it from Iruka and snapping it open. Electricity shot through Iruka's body when her hands brushed over his. He shook his head in attempt to calm himself down. He took it and pinned the flower in her hair.

"You look very pretty." he said, blushing. He wasn't very good at compliments.

Akane blushed. "You look pretty yourself." she said, hiding a smile. Iruka flipped his ponytail.

"Why thank you." he said, laughing. "Let's go."

* * *

**--Restaurant; 7:15--**

"Is he always late?" Akane asked, twirling a fork around on the table. Iruka nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Hope it isn't ruining your night."

Akane shook her head. "No, it's kind of funny actually. Kaya said he always came up with silly excuses all the time. I want to see what he comes up with this time." she said, laughing.

"Yeah, they're more stupid than silly.." Iruka muttered.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. The battery in my watch went dead." Kakashi said upon arrival, Kaya in toe.

"You don't wear a watch, Kakashi." Iruka said.

"Exactly." Kakashi defended, probably smiling. Akane shook her head and nudged Iruka, who smiled.

"Well, you girls look lovely tonight." Kakashi added in a business like tone.

"Well well well, I never would have expected to see you all here!" someone yelled from across the restaurant. Iruka slumped in his seat, dragging Akane down with him.

"Stay low," he whispered, half-smiling. "I don't want to deal with him..."

Akane laughed.

"Iruka, Guy has a girl with him." Kakashi whispered across the table. Iruka looked up. Sure enough, Guy had a girl with him, laughing at everything he said and staring directly into his eyes. "It's that girl I set him up with," Kakashi added, pointing to their direction. "The captain of the chess team."

Kaya burst out laughing so hard that she almost fell out of her chair.

"Haha! Chess team. Suits him well.." she said, laughing harder. Iruka looked away and hid his face. Everyone was so embarrassing tonight..

After everyone finished talking and ordered, the food came to the table and everyone started to eat.

"Hm, excuse me." Kakashi said, getting up and heading toward the restrooms.

"Me too." Kaya said, also heading toward said room.

Silence overcame Akane and Iruka as they finished their meals.

"I think they did this on purpose." Akane said, staring at her plate.

"Did what on purpose?" Iruka asked, looking over.

"Leaving us alone...Either that or they both had the same idea." Akane said, looking at Iruka.

"Do you not like being alone?" Iruka asked, suddenly sounding concerned.

"Not really.." Akane said, hanging her head. Iruka smiled.

"Well, you're with me." Iruka said, grabbing her hand. She looked at him weirdly. Iruka started to jerk his hand back but Akane caught it. "It's okay." she whispered, leaning her head back on Iruka's chest.

"Well, are you guy's ready?" Kaya said, appearing behind Iruka and Akane along with Kakashi. Iruka jumped, startled by her voice.

"Y-yeah." Iruka said nervously.

* * *

**--Outside the restaurant--**

"Well, what do you guys want to go do? Kaya and I didn't really have anything planned.." Kakashi said, looking at some people passing by.

Iruka looked toward the beach, looked up at the night sky, then smiled.

"Akane and I have to go do something. You guys are free to do whatever." Iruka said, grabbing Akane's hand and running toward the beach.

Kaya looked at Kakashi.

"Uh..."

"That's Iruka for you." Kakashi said simply.

* * *

**--The beach--**

"Iruka, what are we doing?" Akane asked weirdly.

"Walking on the beach." Iruka stated, smiling.

"At night?"

"Yes. I think it's more romantic than walking on the beach in the hot sun and having a heat stroke."

"Yeah, you're right.." Akane laughed.

* * *

**--Akane's House--**

It was almost eight-thirty at night before Iruka dropped Akane off at her house. He looked up at the night sky. As nervous as he was tonight, the night had gone well.

"I had a good time tonight." Akane said, playing with the flower in her hair.

"Me too." Iruka said in agreement.

"I'll see you Monday? Or I'll talk to you tomorrow, then?" Akane asked, slipping the key in the door. Iruka nodded.

"Talk to you then." Iruka said, walking down the steps. Then he remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to tell you something."

Akane shut the door. "What is it?" she asked, watching Iruka walk back up the steps.

"I forgot to tell you something on the phone earlier." he said, getting closer. He watched Akane tense up.

"What?" she barely muttered before Iruka gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." he whispered. Akane wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Sheesh, what a mushy ending..oh well. Hope you liked it. Please check out my other stories as well if you like this one.


	7. Chapter 7: Accidents

A/N: This chapter mainly focuses on Iruka & Akane. There'll be more Kaya & Kakashi in the next chapter for everyone who loves that pairing...but I don't know what to do for a conflict or plot in this..so..yeah. If anyone has ideas, please contribute..

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Listening To: She's Like The Wind by Lumidee featuring Tony Sunshine.

* * *

Escaping Reality

Chapter Seven: Accidents.

Akane had received terrible news that morning, and on her way to school she was crying. She'd been stopped by numerous neighbors, but she shrugged it off and said everything was okay, and that she had allergies. The news she'd received had hit her deep inside. But she knew the lowest part of the day would be telling Iruka. As much as she hated to, she had to tell him. She didn't want to go to school today, but she wanted to keep her record of perfect attendance and such. She wanted to see Iruka, also. Maybe he would comfort her. After all, he'd been in the same situation before.

* * *

**--At school; First Period--**

Akane walked into her first class quietly, not bothering to say hello to the teacher. When the teacher came by and asked her what was wrong, she simply replied that she had allergies; that would be the excuse for the day, she supposed. When she saw Iruka walk in along with Kakashi and Guy, her heart sank. She moved from her original seat from beside Iruka, to one in the back of the class. Until the teacher took notice.

"Akane, would you please move in your original--"

"Ma'am, we need to have a word with Akane, please." the guidance teacher said, walking in. The teacher complied and let Akane go with the guidance counselor.

"I think something happened to Akane.." Iruka whispered to Kakashi, who was talking to Kaya. Kakashi turned over.

"Hm, maybe you ought to ask when she gets back in. I'm sure she'd tell you." he said, patting his friend on the arm.

"Iruka, is something wrong with Akane?" Guy asked, tapping Iruka on the shoulder from the other side. Iruka shrugged. He didn't think Akane would keep anything from him, unless it was something as a life or death situation.

"I don't know." he said simply, wondering what could be wrong. He looked up as Akane entered back into the room and took her place in her original seat. Iruka was about to ask when the teacher took notice and started to teach again.

* * *

**--After school, That evening--**

Iruka worried his head off all day about Akane. She didn't speak or eat much at lunch, she couldn't concentrate and she was constantly telling everyone that she had allergies. He was about to fix something to eat when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Iruka, would you do me a favor?" Akane asked, voice trembling. Iruka's nerves started to shake up. Something was definitely wrong.

"Yes, anything." he said, sitting everything down and putting on his shoes.

"Would you come over? I have something to tell you." she said, on the verge of crying. This didn't go unnoticed by Iruka, who only got his shoes on faster.

"Yes, I'll be over in a second."

"Alright, thank you."

"Akane?" he asked, making sure she didn't hang up.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." he said, smiling. Akane smiled half-heartedly.

"I love you too."

After Akane hung up, he got his coat and raced down the street to Akane's house.

* * *

**--Akane's House--**

Iruka knocked on the door. His nerves were busting, seeing Akane in such a vulnerable position made him want to cry as well. Akane answered after a couple of knocks. Iruka noticed that there was probably no one home, except for Akane and her pet dog.

"Hey." he said, embracing her in a tight hug. She smiled. Iruka always made her happy.

"Hey." she said, nuzzling into his chest. "Iruka, something terrible happened." she said, nervously sitting down and grabbing the newspaper that was delivered this morning. She handed it to him and pointed to an article. He gasped when he saw it, and read it silently to himself.

"Akane, I..I'm sorry." he said, voice choking.

Akane didn't say anything, instead she ran toward him again and started crying.

"It was a car crash, Iruka..Neither of them survived..They're both gone.." she said inbetween tears. Iruka knew how it felt. He'd lost his parents at an early age as well and he's been living by himself ever since.

"Akane..don't cry..do you have anywhere to stay?" he asked, stroking her hair. She shook her head.

"No..th-they said..soc-social services were supposed to come by tomorrow..after school..." she said, crying harder. "I might have to move, Iruka..I..I don't want to leave you." she said, gripping him tighter.

"You can live with me." he said suddenly. But then the consequences of what he said started to make him second thoughts.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Yeah. If that's what you want." he said, hugging her a little tighter.

"Okay. Will they let me?" she asked, looking him in the eye. He thought for a minute.

"They let me.." he said, a distant look in his eye. She cocked an eyebrow, then suddenly remembered that he had lost his parents as well.

"Okay...oh," she thought, hearing her dog bark. "Uh.." she looked off into the kitchen, where her dog was barking at the treats she had up on a shelf.

"He can come too." Iruka said, smiling. Akane smiled.

"Thank you, Iruka. I really appreciate it." she said, hugging up to him and drifting off to sleep.

"Thank you, Akane." he said, noticing she was asleep. He took her up in his arms and grabbed the dogs' leash and took them both home that night.

* * *

**--The Next Day--**

Akane woke up in a weird situation. First, she was in another room, along with her dog. Second, she had no idea where she was. Third, where was Iruka? She remembered being placed down and hitting something soft, but that was it before she went off to sleep. She looked for a clock and realized that school went out in two hours.

"I'm late for school!" she cried, jumping up.

"Seems I am as well..hmm." Iruka said, going through the door to his room.

"Iruka!" she looked around, confused. "Where am I?"

"My house. My room, to be more precise..." he said, sitting down next to her.

"But..how..huh?" she asked dumbly. Iruka only smiled.

"I brought you and your dog here last night." he said, reaching for a plate that was on his stereo. "Here's breakfast," he said, handing her the plate. "Or..lunch, whatever you want to call it."

"But..social services?" she asked, dropping her fork and remembering. Iruka smiled again.

"Already talked to them. Early this morning. They said it was fine, just as long as you're in a stable environment. I'm getting a summer job after school goes out, so that'll be our income. If you want to as well, but I'm not going to force anything." he said, hugging up to her. He smiled again as the dog jumped up and joined them.

"What's his name?" he asked, petting the dog. Akane smiled and laughed to herself.

"You'll laugh.." she said, blushing as she ate. Iruka laughed softly.

"I won't."

"I named him Iruka-Dolphin (A/N: HAHAH! How cheesy..and cute)..after you..but..I whistle when I call him...like a dolphin does...Mostly I just call him Dolphin though..." she said, blushing harder and looked away. Iruka laughed. "You laughed!" she exclaimed, only blushing redder.

"I think it's cute." he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Why aren't you in school?" she asked, finishing her meal.

"I wanted to take care of you." he said, leaning back on his bed.

"Thank you.." she said, putting the plate aside and bringing her dog to sit between them. She laughed when Dolphin licked Iruka's face.

"Iruka?" she asked after a moment.

"Hm?"

"Isn't your birthday tomorrow?"

Iruka blinked.

"Yeah." he said, blushing. Akane got up.

"I have to go shopping then." she said, but then stopped when she realized she didn't have anything to wear. "Uh..do you have anything.."

"Your clothes are in my cloest." he said, smiling and pointing to the closet.

"Ohh..okay." she said, then got dressed and left for Iruka's birthday present.

She was happy again.

* * *

A/N: About the social services thing. It doesn't mean go off and kill your parents just because you want to live with a friend or significant other. I just made that part up. So don't do anything stupid and blame me for it. I didn't want Akane to be taken away by those...people...and I didn't want Iruka to be lonely, so there's the outcome. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: New Beginnings

A/N: As I've said in my recent updates, I am truly sorry for not updating. It eats away at my conscience when I'm doing stuff and I know I should be on the computer writing...but, oh well. Here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Bon Jovi. BUT. I do own a recorded VHS Tape of Bon Jovi Week on American Idol. :) muahaha.

Listening To: Gods of War by Def Leppard.

* * *

Escaping Reality

Chapter Eight: New Beginnings

"Her parents were killed in a car accident?" A curious Kakashi asked, leaning up against his locker. He, as well as Iruka and Guy, had gotten to school suprisingly early today, so they had a lot of time to kill. Iruka and Akane had promised to keep the situation a secret, as well as the household situation at the moment. Iruka knew that a lot of people would be critical and judgmental about something like this if it got out, and that was something he couldn't handle at the moment. He knew Akane, being as tough as she was, knew she couldn't handle it either. At least, not right now, anyway.

"Yeah..It was tragic, really." Iruka said, glancing off to the side.

"Where is she now? I've been looking everywhere for her." Kaya said, coming out of no where.

"She should be here...Kakashi, I need a word. Alone." Iruka said, smiling at Kaya. She nodded and went off to talk to some other people.

"What is it?"

"Well, Akane and I..we..have to live together." Iruka said, not meeting Kakashi's glance. When Iruka was afraid or embarrassed, it seemed like everyone's glare could kill. Iruka was snapped out of his thoughts when Kakashi placed a hand on hi shoulder.

"Iruka, it's alright. No, I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're thinking. I think it is a real nice thing for you to take Akane in at her time of need. I'm pretty sure she'd come to you before any of us, seeing that she rambles on about you when you aren't around. Oh, and send her my condolences, also." Kakashi said, leaning up against his locker again. Iruka smiled, knowing at his secret was safe. It wasn't everyday that you saw two teenagers living together with no sign of parental control around.

"Oh, Iruka?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."

Iruka smiled again. But then he wondered why Akane was so late. They'd caught the bus together, sat together, and came in together. He glanced at the clock. He had ten minutes before classes would start. He wondered if he should go around and look for her, or ask the office to make an announcement. But he was startled when he saw her walking through the hall, next to Kaya. He was even more confused when he saw that she had a red bow on her head.

"Hey birthday boy," Akane said, coming up to Iruka and smiling, only making Iruka blush. "Having a good birthday?" she asked. Iruka only blushed harder at the question, although he didn't know why.

"Yes, now that you're here." he said shyly, making a mental note that that line was a very good line. (A/N: That sentence probably made no sense, but oh well. It's cheesy also, but only because I'm a romantic sap.)

Akane blushed. "Well. Meet me outside after the dismissal bell rings, we aren't going home."

Iruka cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Akane smiled. "Because, you'll just have to wait and see after school. Now, we don't want to be late for class, do we? Come on." she said, running into her and Iruka's first class they had together. Iruka only smiled brightly; he wondered where she could get so much energy and still having to lose her parents at such a young age.

* * *

**--After School..--**

"Iruka!" Akane yelled as Iruka was walking out of the school. Iruka looked over and saw Akane, along with Kakashi, Kaya, and Guy. He smiled when he noticed Akane still had that bow on her head.

"What's this about?" Iruka asked, putting his backpack on his shoulders.

"You'll see, now come on already. You're slower than my grandmother, young grasshopper." Guy said enthusiastically. (A/N: ...yeah just..go along with it, kids..)

* * *

**--At A Restaurant--**

"You guys are taking me out to dinner, aren't you?" Iruka noticed, cocking an eyebrow at Akane beside of him. Akane blushed.

"More like Akane is taking you out to dinner; she just asked us to come along." Kaya said.

Iruka smiled, probably for the millionth time that day as he got out of the car, along with Akane. But, he made a weird face when he noticed the others weren't coming along.

"Aren't you guys coming?" he asked, looking over at Akane.

"Uhm..we have..homework to do! Yeah, homework. And some other stuff, so, see you later lovebirds! Happy Birthday, Iruka!" they all said, and sped off. Akane blushed, wondering if her plan had worked or not. She was kind of scared because she hoped Iruka wouldn't get mad at her for doing this.

"Shall we go in?" Iruka said out of the blue. Akane smiled.

"Yes."

As they entered the restaurant, Iruka noticed something. The restaurant was very..high-end, per se. It wasn't like any other dine-in restaurant, and it certainly was better than a fast-food drive through. Iruka wondered how he was going to pay for it.

"Don't worry about the bill," Akane said, as if reading Iruka's mind. "I've got it taken care of."

"But, certainly you--"

"I said not to worry, didn't I? It's your birthday, and you deserve something nice. Now, sit down and order before I make you." Akane said with a smile, directing Iruka toward a table.

Time passed as they both ordered and ate, and they soon found themselves walking home toward the sunset. Iruka grabbed Akane's hand and hugged her gently all the way until they reached home. They soon found themselves on the bed, watching the sunset out of the window, and Iruka found Akane to be half-asleep.

"Akane?" he half-whispered, not wanting to wake her up.

"Hm?" she asked, raising her head up slightly.

"...Thank you..for..my birthday celebration and all..And the food was better than anything I probably would have ever cooked," he said with a laugh. "Thank you. It really means a lot to me." he said. Akane found herself smiling at Iruka's sincerity.

"You're welcome, Iruka. It was good to celebrate it with you." she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

Iruka nodded in agreement. He couldn't think of a better way to celebrate it, either. He was sure Akane's parents would be proud of her.


End file.
